Casser vous !
by Dibiout
Summary: Soudain un grognement résonna dans la pièce et tous tournèrent leur attention vers Dean qui dardait son regard implacable sur Castiel. De tous les regards posés sur lui et de tous ceux qui avaient été posé sur lui, c'était celui de Dean dont il se souviendrait. -Cassez-vous, tout le monde dehors . Dit Dean d'une voix grave et autoritaire Destiel HighSchool!Au Alpha/Beta/Oméga.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde je me présente je suis Dibiout. Je suis le petit nouveau en tout avec les fanfiction, avec le site alors s'il vous plaît soyer gentils**

**Assez parler de moi parlons de la fics : mon bébé que vous voyer ci dessous à été conçue avec amour et passion par moi et Petite-Vigne. Oui nous sommes très fières de notre enfant, il a grandit trop vite *pose mélodramatique et fausses larmes*c'est beaucoup elle qui s'en ai occupé et c'est donc grâce à elle que notre enfant est née, alors faites lui parvenir les comentaires aussi.**

**Cette fanfiction fonctionne avec l'univers Alpha/Béta/Oméga si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est voici un lien vers la fic de **** : Love at first feel de ** ** s/10218052/1/Love-at-first-feel ****cela résume très bien la méchanique. Dans cette version le seul truc qui change pour être lié les deux amants doivent avoir leurs chaleur et chaleur en même temps, et les ruts de l'Alpha s'accordent a peu près avec les chaleurs de l'oméga.**

**Ah oui dernière chose cette fics présente des scène sexuelle explicite et du langage cru si vous n'aimer pas passer la.**

* * *

><p>Castiel était, en ce matin, parfaitement réveillé. Cela ne se passait que les jours de rentrée. Il était sûr que demain matin, se lever serait une autre paire de manche. Castiel salua ses frères et sœurs encore attablés d'un geste de la main. Certains étaient réactif et le gratifiait d'un sourire en guise de « bonjour », un livre ouvert à leur côté tandis que d'autre avaient le nez dans leur bol , limite entrain de ronfler. Castiel choppa une tranche de brioche que sa sœur venait juste de faire griller et s'en fut.<p>

Cette année, il était dans un nouveau établissement avec de tout nouveau camarades qu'il ne connaissait ni en noir ni en blanc. Et apparemment il était un peu en retard vue le peu de monde présent dans les couloirs ou l'orientation des élèves vers leur classe était très mal organisé... Il dut donc se renseigner à l'accueil pour savoir sa salle et perdit bien dix minutes dans les couloirs à chercher cette dernière. Lorsque enfin il arriva, il se pinça les lèvres et se força aussi sec à frapper pour ne pas tergiverser. Il entendit vaguement quelque chose être dit avec une voix plus portée et ouvrit.

Une vingtaine de paires de yeux étaient tournés vers lui, paires de yeux qu'il ignora, par habitude, au profit de ceux de l'enseignante qui lui souriait doucement.

-Tu dois être un petit retardataire ? Demanda-t-elle tout aussi doucement.

-C'est exact, excusez mon retard. Approuva et s'excusa Castiel, passant outre l'adjectif inadapté quant à sa taille respectable.

-Parfait, prend place dans la salle et tient prend cette fiche et remplie la.

-Bien. Capitula docilement Castiel en saisissant la feuille que lui tendait son professeur avant de balayer la salle des yeux pour trouver une place libre.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les élèves continuaient de le regarder fixement, comme médusé avec un brin d'excitation euphorique en fond. Ils n'avaient jamais vue un Oméga ou quoi ? Soudain Castiel se rendit compte. Il chercha discrètement, tous en progressant dans la salle, une odeur dénoté, sucré mais n'en trouva était bel et bien le seul et unique Oméga de cette classe... Il déglutit, non habitué à cette situation qui en temps normal était évité grâce à la mixité des classes mais cette année ce n'était pas le cas. Certainement à cause de la filière bien plus intellectuelle que matérielle qu'il avait choisit pour un Oméga.

S'il ne trouva pas l'odeur d'un autre Oméga, il trouva en revanche l'odeur de plusieurs Alphas. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter à coup d'œil à ses derniers et ne fut pas surpris de les trouver totalement focalisés sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et pris la place qu'il avait repéré, soit, dans le fond. Il sortit un stylo et commença à remplir les renseignement bateaux demandé par tous les profs à chaque rentrée. Il était entrain de cocher son statu d'Oméga lorsqu'il sentit une pique de chaleur dans son cou.

Par réflexe il releva le visage. Tout le monde était occupé à finir de remplir la fiche, tout le monde sauf une personne . C'était un jeune homme en diagonal et de deux rangées devant lui qui l'observait. Castiel déglutit et détourna immédiatement les yeux face au regard vert profond et intense que son nouveau camarade dardait sur lui. Il serra plus fortement son stylo dans sa main et se força à focaliser son cerveau sur cette stupide fiche. Il ne l'avait regardé que durant une fraction de seconde mais avait eut tout le temps qu'il fallait pour le détailler. Son corps droit légèrement tourné vers lui additionné à un T-shirt moulant ne risquait pas de le tromper sans compter son odeur bien plus forte que celle des autres... Ce mec était un Alpha.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres en sentant un frisson parcourir son dos. Pourquoi le regardait-il de la sorte ? Castiel avait toujours eut une odeur d'Oméga plutôt discrète mais serait-il lui en mesure de dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir ses chaleurs ? Et pas plus tard que demain ?! Peut être aurait-il due prendre des suppressants pour éviter ce genre de situation mais comment aurait-il put savoir ? Il n'en avait jamais eut besoin jusqu'à présent !

Deux heures défilèrent de la sorte. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser à chaque fois le regard de ce jeune homme qui pivotait discrètement sa tête vers lui tout en rongeant un ongle pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner face au professeur à nouveau. C'était insupportable . Heureusement que ses chaleurs étaient régulières et stables. Certain Oméga voient leur chaleurs être avancé à cause de l'excitation mais il ne faisait pas partit de ses derniers à son grand soulagement car il n'y a pas plus délicat que de commencer ses chaleurs dans un lieu public.

Les deux heures nécessaires afin de faire parvenir tous les renseignements dont on besoin les nouveaux étudiants finir par prendre fin. Mal à l'aise, Castiel ne se fit pas prier et partit rapidement. Il remarqua bien le regard perçant de ce jeune homme le suivre à la trace mais n'en fit pas cas. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : se soustraire à ce regard .

Oo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oO

Castiel en était à son troisième jour de chaleur. Le jour d'après la rentrée, comme prévue, elles avaient débutées. Il avait donc due s'isoler dans sa chambre qui avait été conçu de façon à ce que ses odeurs occasionnées par ses chaleurs ne viennent déranger le reste de sa famille. Castiel était à quatre pattes sur son lit, serrait fortement entre ses doigts fébriles ses draps froissés et chiffonnés , faisait onduler son corps nue dans le vide à la quête d'un frottement inexistant. Lorsqu'une goutte de sueur roula de ses épaules jusque dans le creux de ses reins il rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit doucement en fermant fortement les paupières.

Le troisième jour était toujours le plus dure à supporter. C'était le jour où son corps en demandait tellement ! À un point qu'il le sentait se détraquer, se plier, se tendre, s'échauffer sans cesse encore et encore. Le jour d'après, tout commençait à ce calmer, à retourner à son état d'origine mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était finit.

Sa respiration était laborieuse et ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il n'en pouvait plus et se décida à empoigner son membre brûlant malgré ses réticences. Il détestait le troisième jour. Il devenait tellement quémandeur qu'il en avait honte mais heureusement il était bien trop excité pour réellement en tenir compte. Il commença à pomper son sexe avec rapidité, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisirs dans l'oreiller. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien étant donné que sa chambre était insonorisé mais c'était plus pour lui qu'il le faisait tout de même. Il n'aimait pas s'entendre tellement obscène et luxurieux . Ça le mettait dans l'embarras.

Castiel accéléra encore son rythme en cambrant instinctivement ses reins pour présenter son intimité à un Alpha inexistant. Il mordit avec force dans le tissu de son oreiller de frustration. Il n'y arriverait pas. Juste une masturbation était maintenant loin d'être suffisante pour lui accorder un temps de répit avant sa prochaine vague de chaleur... Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans son matelas, son dos se cambra davantage encore, une autre goutte de sueur dévala l'intérieur de sa cuisse lui provoquant un frémissement presque douloureux tellement exquis et frustrant à la fois. Il avait besoin de plus, plus, tellement plus ! Ses pensées tournèrent à l'obsession comme à chaque fois à ce moment de ses chaleurs et plus rien ne comptait plus que son désirs d'être remplis, délicieusement étiré.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres en essuyant la sueur de son front de sa main libre d'un geste laborieux. Ses cheveux étaient très certainement trempé de sueur comme tous son corps qui ne voulait retrouver sa température normale. Il couina encore une fois. Tellement, tellement plus ! Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'elles même en quête de quelque chose mais il n'y avait que le vide. Si seulement quelqu'un, un Alphas était là ! Castiel détestait penser de la sorte. Il avait l'impression d'être dépendant d'un de ces Alphas et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans eux. Il aimait son indépendance et avait sa fierté mais lorsque ton corps se détraque totalement, que ta respiration se hache et s'emballe, que ton cœur frappe ta cage thoracique, que ta température fais sur-chauffer ta peau hyper-sensible et qu'une envie d'être baisé dure et fort t'embrouillait l'esprit... T'envoyait facilement ta fierté aller se faire foutre.

C'est pour ça qu'il restait enfermé durant une semaine dans sa chambre sans en bouger. Il n'acceptait que ses frères et sœurs Bêta ou Oméga qui lui apportait de quoi se restaurer seulement lors de ses court moment de répit. Comme ça, il ne risquait pas d'aller se trimballer dans la rue à la recherche du premier Alpha qui voudra bien le soulager et ne regrettera pas une relation non désiré. Durant ses premières chaleurs il avait bien tenté de sortir de sa chambre mais ses frères l'avaient intercepté et mené de force dans sa chambre et pour cela Castiel leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il aurait put se retrouver dans un endroit mal famé entrain d'être baisé contre un mur par un tiers Alpha ou peut être que son instinct l'aurais quelque peu guidé vers un endroit plus rassurant comme son lycée par des gens qu'il connaissait un minimum comme les Alphas de sa classe , comme… Ce mec au yeux verts...

Soudainement les gémissements de Castiel se firent plus rauques et son déhanchement plus désespéré. Oui, s'il avait eut moins de contrôle sur ses actions il aurait put aller retrouver ce type qui l'avait bouffer des yeux le jour de la rentrée. Il se l'imaginait parfaitement, à genoux sur son lit, juste derrière lui, entrain de le maintenir en place avec ses biceps à damnés tandis qu'il le pénétrait !

La main libre de Castiel relâcha expressément ses draps pour aller tâter son intimité. Castiel se mordit les lèvres. En temps normal il savait se contenir mais son torse était plaqué contre son matelas car ses bras occupé avec la partie inférieur de son corps qui était elle sur-élevé dans les airs, on pouvait faire difficilement plus embarrassant comme position alors...Et cette position... Son esprit ne tarda pas à insinuer des images qui envoya ses propres doigts plus profondément en lui. Ce même Alpha au regard sombre qui le maintiendrait d'une main dans le dos plaqué contre son lit tandis que l'autre garderait avec autorité ses hanches élevées . Castiel pouvait presque sentir son regard brûlant et satisfait sur son épiderme. Il fit onduler son bassin entre ses deux mains et gémit fortement dans son oreiller en sentant les larmes mouiller ses yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir le déhanchement de cet Alpha en lui. Castiel rejeta la tête en arrière, les muscles de sa nuque se tendant avec force comme tous ses autres muscles. Il jouit donc dans un gémissement étranglé rien qu'à l'idée d'être pris par ce type.

Oo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oO

Aujourd'hui était le premier réelle jour de cour pour Castiel. Les cours avaient commencé depuis une semaine déjà et lui débarquais dans une classe qui avait déjà commencé à faire connaissance. Pas qu'il soit asocial, il pouvait se faire des amis car loin d'être timide. Mais il était simplement légèrement désintéressé des relations social. Pour lui s'était un casse tête, une équation bien plus difficile que les algorithmes mathématique de niveau supérieur qu'il s'adonnait à résoudre. Les inconnus étaient nombreuses, changeantes et perfides bref, s'était à s'en écorcher les nerfs. D'autant plus si une certaine inconnu est en faîte un inconnu aux yeux verts et aux tâches de rousseur craquantes... Ou pas!Il n'y avait vraiment que les Omégas pour s'extasier devant des trucs aussi débiles.

Et en attendant il trouvait qu'il voyait bien trop souvent les tâches de rousseur que les cheveux châtain qu'il était sensé avoir en vue . Il n'était dans la salle que depuis cinq minutes que déjà ce gars le matait. Pas qu'il ne soit pas flatté mais il espérait être plus qu'un bout de viande à baiser... Évidement il ne pensait pas cela i peine quelques jours... Cela vas de soit.

-Castiel Novak ?

L'interpellé releva le nez vers le professeur qui le cherchait des yeux et leva la main afin qu'il puisse se souvenir de son visage. Merde, il aurait dut faire plus attention au lieu de rêvasser peut être que ce mec était déjà passé à l'appel. Ce n'était pas grave , il pouvait se rattraper au prochain cour.

-Dean Winchester ?

Et justement le jeune Alpha leva sa main. Dean Winchester alors … Pensa Castiel , au moins il savait ça.

Oo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oO

Castiel avait tout récupéré. Après tous il avait l'habitude. Une fois par mois il s'absentait une semaine à cause de ses chaleurs alors il était rodé pour ce qui était de rattraper le travail. Il s'était crée des liens avec ses camarades de classe, des Bêtas principalement. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en sécurité pour fréquenter un des quelques Alphas après tous il était le seul Oméga de la classe. Il avait fait la rencontre de Ash qui était très porté sur les ordinateurs et les jeux vidéo, Charlie aussi était une experte de l'informatique . C'était les deux personnes avec lesquelles il s'entendait le mieux et cela lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir une ribambelle d'amis qui de toutes façon lors des coup dure se révéleraient comme n'étant en réalité que de simple connaissances.

Pour ce qui était de … Dean, son comportement n'avait guère changé. Castiel pouvait sentir son regard sur lui lorsqu'il passait derrière ou à côté de lui. Il n'était pas étonnant que leur regard se croisent une dizaine de fois dans une même heure. Il était en revanche beaucoup plus rare qu'ils se frôlent, c'était comme si Dean gardait ses distances avec lui sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux très longtemps. Castiel ne savait pas si c'était Dean qui était étrange ou sa part Alpha qui lui faisait faire ça... Certes il savait attirer l'intérêt des Alphas inconsciemment à cause de son odeur mais leur réaction n'était pas de la sorte. Généralement ils le gratifiaient de sourire charmant et de regard luxurieux voir l'abordait carrément avec tact ou pas selon le mec. Mais Dean faisait exactement l'inverse de ce qu'un Alpha est sensé faire auprès d'un Oméga. Même Benny, le pote de Dean avait tenté son approche mais pour il ne savait qu'elle raison il avait arrêté aussitôt qu'il avait commencé.

Peut être que Dean était puceau... Il sourit à son idiotie, ce mec ? Puceau ? Mais bien sûr ! Alors il avait peut être des problèmes de familles, peut être qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu ou détesté ou regretté... Castiel souffla en se massant les tempes. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête pour ce type ! Ça faisait à peine trois jours qu'il avait repris les cours que déjà il se prenait la tête pour quelque chose d'insignifiant au lieux de lire ce putain de bouquin dont il n'avait pas tourné de pages depuis au moins une demie-heure !

-Ça vas Castiel ? Demanda Charlie qui bidouillait tranquillement son PC.

-Oui, juste un mal de tête qui se profile à l'horizon. Souffla t-il en lui souriant doucement.

-Je voulais savoir Cas, fit soudainement Ash avec sa voix traînante, tu sais que demain on a sport ?

-Oui.

-Et que tu es un Oméga ?

-Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sait pas s'il te plaît . Fit Castiel, amusé.

-Comment tu comptes faire face au six Alpha de notre classe ?

-Oh ? Ça ? Fit pensivement Castiel. Ne t'en fait pas. S'il y a bien une chose que l'on apprend lorsqu'on est un Oméga c'est la subtilité et l'art de se sortir de ce genre de situation délicate.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Charlie dont la curiosité avait été piqué.

-Un coup de pied dans les burns. Fit avec un grand sourire Castiel.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna Ash.

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le nombre d'Alphas qui se font avoir parce qu'ils croient qu'on ne peut pas résister à leur charmes naturels !

-Si tu le dis, après tout tu es le mieux placé pour savoir.

Castiel allait répliquer lorsqu'un frisson remonta le long de son échine, le faisant haleter. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, son regard était encré dans celui vert jade de Dean qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Castiel se raidit sur sa chaise,ses mains se crispèrent sur son ouvrage, incapable de rompre le contact visuel. Dean dériva légèrement avant de s'arrêter sur sa droite où se trouvait Garth qui semblait chercher un bouquin. Il éleva sa voix toujours aussi grave sans le lâcher des yeux.

-T'as trouvé ton stupide bouquin ? On peut y aller ?

-Ouais, je pense que celui-ci ferra l'affaire ! Répondit Garth avec le sourire d'imbécile heureux dont il ne se départissait jamais.

-Génial alors allons-y. Répondit Dean sans même jeté un œil à son pote, complètement focalisé sur Castiel qui regardait droit devant lui sans bouger le petit doigt.

Castiel sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dean les contourner avant de s'en aller. Il avait put sentir son regard s'incruster dans sa peaux et ce n'est que lorsque la sensation s'estompa totalement, soit bien longtemps après que l'Alpha soit partit qu'il put relâcher sa respiration. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et sa respiration était irrégulière. S'il avait put, il aurait rit de lui. Se mettre dans un tel état pour un regard ? C'était n'importe quoi. Certes les Omégas étaient sensible aux Alphas et vice versa mais il y avait des limites...

Oo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oO

Aujourd'hui il avait sport. Et il avait beau avoir fait le malin la veille, il n'était pas si tranquille que ça. Avant il n'était pas seul, du moins pas le seul Oméga contrairement à maintenant et être plusieurs dans la même situation délicate était toujours plus rassurant car c'était plus sûr. Et il s'en rendait parfaitement compte maintenant qu'il se dirigeait avec le reste des garçon de sa classe dans les vestiaires. Peut être était-ce son imagination mais il avait la sensation d'une certaine tension dans l'air... Tension qui le fit regarder les toilettes libre et il ne lui fallut qu'un regard en biais d'un des Alphas, Gordon s'il se souvenait pour se décider à s'y faufiler discrètement . S'il y avait bien un Alpha qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance c'était bien Gordon. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Il se changea donc rapidement dans les toilettes en se morigénant de crétin parce que sérieusement , quel crétin se change dans les chiottes à part les petits gros qui ont honte de leur corps ? Le pire c'était bien que la raison en était l'exact opposé...Malheureusement la nature l'avait fait Oméga et horriblement à croquer pour les Alphas... Il souffla un bon coup et sortie des toilettes, ouvrit la porte des vestiaires où des mecs se changeaient encore, balança son sac sur un banc et s'en alla de suite après.

Aujourd'hui c'était cour de basket-ball. L'échauffement avait été éreintant et les matchs tout autant. Castiel se réveilla de ses pensées lorsque Ash lui fit la passe. Il se saisit de la balle et commença immédiatement à dribbler . Ses muscles étaient chaud contre sa peaux et ses tendons commençaient à rincer doucement comme une mécanique bien huilé. Ses chevilles s'assouplissaient pour lui donner du rebond dans sa course. Une Bêta, Jo s'il se souvenait bien arriva comme une furie sur lui. Il pivota sur un seul pied, son corps esquivant la Bêta fluidement avant d'aviser Charlie juste à côté de lui à laquelle il fit la passe. Castiel la suivit immédiatement dans sa progression et courut non loin d'elle lorsqu'elle fut bloqué par Benny et gros nounours comme cet Alpha était elle n'eut d'autre choix que de rendre la balle à Castiel. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à la réceptionner lorsque subitement un corps s'interposa.

Castiel sentit une bouffée de chaleur lorsque deux perles émeraudes le regardèrent par dessus une épaule dont la puissance était mis en évidence par la réception de la balle. Castiel dut prendre quelques pas de recul pour ne pas percuter son camarade dont il pouvait sentir la chaleur due à l'effort. Bien qu'ils soient en plein jeu, il eut l'impression que Dean et lui se regardèrent une éternité avant de se remettre en mouvement. Castiel le suivit instantanément lorsque Dean se mit enfin à dribbler. Son subconscient enregistra vaguement la sensation d'une goutte de sueur coulant dans son cou jusque sur sa clavicule. Il était trop pris dans le jeu et il fallait bien l'avouer , par la puissance et la force qu'exprimait le corps de Dean.

La façon dont les muscles de ses cuisses se contractaient lorsque ses pieds frappaient le sol, le roulement des muscles de son torse et de ses épaules sous la peau halé lorsqu'il envoyait la balle contre le sol... Sa respiration légèrement plus forte … Ses rapides coups d'œil vers lui … Sa langue passant rapidement sur ses lèvres … Soudain, Dean sauta et l'attention de Castiel fut récupéré par le ballon qui fendait l'air silencieusement. Il le regarda monter dans le vide puis redescendre lentement et passer dans le panier, le bruit significatif du filet battu par le cuir résonnant. Il n'entendit pas le ballon rebondir contre le sol ni même les réprimandes de son équipe. Dean le fixait tout en se retirant .

Il resta quelques secondes bloqué. Quelques secondes où son esprit était totalement blanc mais Charlie vint heureusement y ajouter une touche de rouge.

-Bah alors Cas ? T'as pas oser lui rentrer dans le lard ? En même temps j'aurais pas osé non plus. Fit-elle en tirant la langue.

Castiel sourit nerveusement avant de la suivre pour la prochaine manche. Le reste de la partie fut flou. Castiel n'était plus dans le mouvement et encore moins dans le jeu. Un dernier match devait se faire et heureusement son équipe n'était pas concurrente. Il s'assied donc au côté de Ash et Charlie. Il baissa la tête et se passa une main dans sa nuque . Il grimaça en constatant la sueur . Heureusement que c'était le dernier cour de la journée. Il passa le temps qu'il restait à fixer le sol et à répondre par monosyllabe à ses deux amis. S'il avait put mettre son cerveau en mode « off » il l'aurait fait volontiers mais ce dernier tournait à plein régime. Il se repassait encore et encore cette scène … Absurde. Se morigéna t-il et heureusement que leur professeur donna le coup de sifflet final sinon il l'aurait fait encore longtemps.

Il souffla un bon coup et se leva brutalement. Il avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne pas penser. C'est donc sans penser à rien qu'il entra dans les vestiaires, s'approcha de son sac et commença à se changer. Non mais sérieusement qu'est ce qu'il clochait chez lui ? Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent et là, monsieur tout le monde versus Alpha se ramène et ça part en couille ? Pitié ! C'était pathétique se dit-il en retirant son haut . Il s'appuya sur le banc en secouant la tête de consternation, menant son dialogue intérieur avec vivacité lorsque curieusement sa petite voix dans sa tête se tue.

Il regarda sur le côté et vit nombreux de ses camarades le fixer. Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il déglutit et se redressa lentement sous les yeux de tous. Il était de dos à eux et ne se sentait clairement pas en sécurité. Il se retourna donc et ne put que constater que même si ses camarades faisaient semblant de faire comme si de rien était, en remettant inconsciemment leur vêtement en place, en faisant style de fouiller leur sac, en chuchotant entre eux, ils le regardaient tous. Castiel déglutit avant de prendre son courage à deux mains .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit-il d'une voix bien moins rauque et assuré qu'il ne l'entendait.

Soudain un grognement résonna dans la pièce et tous tournèrent leur attention vers Dean qui dardait son regard implacable sur Castiel. Ce dernier sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale pour aller se nicher dans ses reins. De tous les regards posés sur lui et de tous ceux qui avaient été posé sur lui, c'était celui de Dean dont il se souviendrait.

-Cassez-vous, tout le monde dehors . L'ordre avait été dit sur un ton grave et autoritaire , il était très clair mais le regard de Dean toujours fixer sur Castiel semblait porter à confusion puisque leurs camarades de classe tergiversaient. MAINTENANT !

Castiel sursauta autant qu'il gémit en s'appuyant au mur, ses jambes flageolants. Les autres élèves partir rapidement, en hâte. Si eux étaient effrayé par la démonstration de force de Dean, lui en était horriblement excité … Dean le clouait littéralement sur place. Sa respiration commença à s'emballer et sa gorge à se nouer lorsque Dean retira son maillot, dévoilant son torse musclé et sculpté divinement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son instinct d'oméga l'obligeant, Castiel baissa les yeux tandis qu'une chaleur se répandait de ses poumons jusqu'à son bas ventre.

-Regarde moi.

Castiel gémit doucement en pivotant la tête sur le côté, dénudant à la place son cou car incapable d'obéir . C'était la première fois que Dean lui parlait , la toute première fois. Et il se sentait comme un jouet entre ses mains, le désirs venait secouer ses entrailles, il se sentait comme un Oméga avec son Alpha. Il hésitait entre sa conscience qui lui disait de faire valoir son statu d'être humain et son instinct qui désirait seulement se soumettre à son mâle dominant. Il sentit des doigts se faufiler dans son cou mise à nu et caresser doucement sa jugulaire. Castiel se mordit la lèvre lorsque Dean plaça sa paume sur sa gorge et poussa son menton avec son pouce pour lui faire relever la tête et plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Alors ? Est ce que tu comptes me détruire les burns ? Demanda Dean avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Castiel le regarda sans rien trouver à dire, trop obnubilé par le regard perçant de Dean sans compter sa langue qui passait très lentement sur sa lèvre.

Parfait. Murmura Dean en s'approchant de son oreille, emprisonnant son corps du sien. Parce que tu t'en serais voulu. Finit l'Alpha en léchant l'oreille de Castiel qui gémit et porta ses poings fébriles contre le torse puissant.

-De-Dean...

Le susnommé grogna et saisit les épaules nues de Castiel pour le pousser sous les douches du vestiaires. Le brun grimaça lorsque son dos heurta le bouton qui actionna la douche mais son attention fut vite tourné vers une langue chaude qui remontait sur son pectoral jusque dans sa nuque dans laquelle Dean mordit subtilement.

-Même pas deux semaines que je connais ton existence et je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête . Grogna Dean en empoignant fermement les hanches mouillées de Castiel qui glapit. Le lendemain même j'avais une envie folle de te retrouver, poursuivit-il en collant son bassin à celui du brun dont le membre dure le fit sourire. Je n'ai pas arrêté de fantasmer sur la façon dont j'aurais put te soulager dans tes chaleurs.

Castiel rejeta la tête en passant un bras dans le dos de Dean, lui griffant légèrement sa peau halée. Dean grogna de contentement en empoignant à pleine mains les fesses délicieusement rebondis de Castiel qui cambra ses reins et le griffa encore, cette fois violemment et des deux mains. Soudainement ils furent pris de frénésie. Dean ressortie ses mains du short et du boxer de Castiel pour les déchirer tandis que ce dernier enroulait souplement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Dean !

-Tu as un truc pour les griffures hein ? Grogna Dean en plaquant fortement Castiel contre le mur.

L'Oméga gémit doucement tout en serrant ses jambes autour de la taille de son Alpha presque possessivement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'onduler son bassin contre Dean pour frotter son membre endolori prisonnier entre le ventre tonique de son dominant et le sien.

-Hum tellement impatient. Grogna Dean, ses mains fortes serrant les fesses pleines de Cas qui gémit et enfonça ses ongles dans les muscle dorsaux de Dean qui sourit entre amusement et excitation. Tu la veux hein ? Ronronna Dean tout en léchant la mâchoire de son Oméga. Ma grosse bite d'Alpha dans ton trou humide hein ? Dit-il en frottant le tête de son membre contre l'entrer de Castiel.

-D-Deaan... Gémit l'intéressé, sentant la chaleur monter à ses joues à causes de tels propos.

-Jamais encore ont ne lui avait parlé de la sorte et jamais il ne l'aurait autorisé mais … Il ne pouvait le nier, ça l'allumait plus que de raison, au point de vouloir forcer Dean à le pénétrer immédiatement. L'alpha dut le menacer en grognant du tréfond de sa gorge pour empêcher la masse gémissante dans ses bras de s'empaler d'elle même sur son sexe.

-T'arrive le premier jours en retard pour que tout le monde te remarque , toi et ton odeur exquise … Fit Dean en passant un pouce sur l'entrée humidifié de Castiel qui s'agrippa de toute ses forces à ses épaules musclés, le souffle en détresse. À chaque fois que je te matte quelques instants tu entres en chaleur comme un parfait petit Oméga qui veut se faire nouer... Grogna Dean en inspirant profondément, s'enivrant de l'odeur sucré cannelé de Castiel. T'as pas idée a quel point je voulait te prendre en plein cours, sur le bureau, devant tout le monde. Hacha-t-il lentement sa phrase, laissant le temps à Castiel de visualiser.

Dean lécha la jugulaire de Castiel où il pouvait sentir son cœur pulser avec frénésie, tout comme il pouvait le sentir avec sa main empoignant le sexe de Castiel. Il ricana doucement, ravie de sentir les muscles de l'Oméga se contracter spasmodiquement autour de lui, ce dernier étant visiblement allumé par la perspective d'une baise dans les salles de classe. Il fit une dernière fois filer son nez jusque derrière l'oreille de Castiel qui frémit avant de mordre sa chaire blanche et immaculé, vierge de tous. Il ronronna de satisfaction lorsqu'il constata les traces de morsure sur le cou de Castiel avec sa langue, traces clamant qu'il lui appartenait. Traces que tout le monde verrait. À cette pensée Dean ne put s'empêcher de replonger ses crocs dans le cou de Castiel. Tout le monde devait savoir que Castiel Novak était chasse gardé et que celui qui oserait poser la main sur lui se risquait à une peine de mort.

Castiel rejeta la tête sur le côté, offrant son cou aux piqûres douloureuses mais dont la signification tellement intime et passionnelle le fit exalter. Exaltation qui n'alla que crescendo lorsque Dean se mit doucement à le pomper et doucement à caresser son entrée.

-DeanHA-AHlpha ‼ Gémit Castiel, les larmes au bord des yeux, perdu entre l'extase et l'euphorie, le plaisirs et le besoin incommensurable de plus, tellement plus, toujours plus !

-Exactement . Grogna Dean avec satisfaction. Je suis ton Alpha. Et je veux que tu sois miens et que tu te soumettes à moi comme dans la bibliothèque, incapable de me regarder sans écarter les cuisses, incapable d'être dans la même pièce que moi sans avoir une bouffée de chaleur et ton joli cul qui se lubrifie tout seul. Grogna Dean du fond de son torse. Croit moi que si il n'y avait pas eu tes amis, je t'aurais pris a même la table ce jour là.

-Alpha... Gémit désespérément Castiel en tentant de bouger son bassin immobilisé. S'il te plaît... J'ai … J'ai besoin... Besoin de ton nœud... Pleurnicha-il en pressant tout son corps contre celui de son Alpha.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Dean en souriant en coin, caressant du regard les traits ravagés par le désirs de Castiel .

-Dean … ! Alpha ! Gémit Castiel faiblement.

Une larme coula sur sa joue humide par l'eau de la douche s'étant arrêté depuis longtemps. Larme qu'une langue récolta avec délice avant de se faufiler dans le cou rougit pour le lécher et le mordiller sans relâche tout en ronronnant et attendant la suite.

-Je veux que... J'ai besoin que...

Castiel sentait qu'il commençait à perdre pied, son entrée se contractait toute seule à la recherche de quelque chose à serrer, quelque chose à garder au fond de lui . C'était comme le troisième jour de ses chaleurs. Son désirs et son besoin d'être remplie, écarté par un membre chaud et dure se faisait insupportable , insupportable au point où il pouvait enfoncer en lui n'importe quoi tant que ça pouvait le soulager un temps soit peu. Il se sentait dans le même état et pourtant ses chaleurs étaient passées depuis plusieurs jours ! Il voulait son sexe en lui, il en avait tellement besoin que c'était une torture ! Dans un dernier espoir de garder sa mince fierté d'Oméga en un tel moment, il tenta d'atteindre son intimité mais les mains autours de lui lui barrait la route et l'empêchait totalement de se soulager ne serait ce qu'un peu. Il sentit même Dean ricaner doucement contre lui et le bout de son sexe se presser doucement contre son entrée sans la pénétrer. Castiel trembla de frustration et céda.

-Je veux que tu pilonne mon cul jusqu'à que je ne puisse respirer. Bordel, je veux que tu me baises si fort que je ne pourrait même plus marcher . Cria-t-il sous les morsures de Dean qui s'était ralentit pendant et se stoppèrent net à la fin de la phrase.

Un grognement rauque s'échappât de la poitrine de Dean. Celui-ci était bien plus fort et grave que tous les autres. Il avait fait vibrer de plaisir la bite brûlante de Cas et si Dean n'avait pas eut sa main enroulé autour de son sexe et qu'il n'avait pas serré la base à ce moment précis, il serait venu rien qu'en entendant ce grondement.

Il y eut ensuite comme un temps de latence, temps où leur respiration se mélangeaient pour ne faire plus qu'un, temps où castiel remarqua les tremblements de Dean. Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Il s'apprêtait à poser la question, un fin filet de son ayant à peine quitté sa bouche lorsque Dean le pénétra et s'enfouit en lui d'une seul poussé.

-HAAAAA ! Hurla Cas serrant tout ses muscles et griffant le dos de son Alpha.

-Ah putain... Je pouvais plus attendre. Dit-il en souriant dans le cou de l'Oméga, ses crocs éraflant gentiment sa peaux meurtrie, appréciant l'étroitesse de Castiel.

Il attrapa Cas par la taille, recula pour qu'il n'est que les épaules en contact avec le mur, son dos et surtout ses reins dans le vide. Castiel haleta lorsqu'il compris que cette position ne l'avantageait pas du tout, en réalité elle le soumettait entièrement et totalement au bon vouloir de son Alpha. Alpha qui sortit doucement de lui, le manque de chaleur le faisant frémit de frustration. Castiel couina de désespoir lorsque Dean alla jusqu'à faire sortir son gland de lui. Il releva des yeux suppliants et vit les irises luxurieuse de son Alpha qui le dévorait des yeux, immortalisant ce moment dans sa mé Dean baisa les yeux à l'endroit où leur corps s'accouplait . Il se rendit alors compte que s'il avait rejoint Castiel lors de sa semaine de chaleur, il aurait laissé une parte de lui en lui qu'il aurait gardé durant 9 mois. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, savoir qu'il avait ce pouvoir sur Castiel lui empira sa trique d'enfer. Et il se rengaina violemment en lui, faisant hurler de bonheur son Oméga.

-Trouvé. Murmura Dean en cambrant son dos.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et le baisât de toutes ses forces. Utilisa tous les muscles de son corps pour investir au plus profond celui de Castiel qui cherchait un point d'appuie pour se tenir face à l'assaut de Dean. Dean lui pilonnant la prostate, le faisait hurler à plein poumon tandis qu'il tailladait son dos d'une main et actionnait accidentellement la douche de l'autre. Un jet d'eau chaude aspergeait maintenant les épaules et le crâne de Dean . À travers l'extase, Castiel parvint à saisir une image de son Alpha, le prenant.

Son torse aux muscles saillants et contracté due à ses pénétrations fortes et rapides était parsemé de filet d'eau, des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux voilant son regard sombre et roulaient abondement sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Soudain une bouffé de chaleur se précisa dans son bas ventre, le réduisant à l'état de gémissements et de coup de bassin désordonné alors que son intimité se resserrait inexorablement. Chaque mouvements de hanches était maintenant encore plus fort et plus profond que le précédent. Cas essayait de suivre la cadence mais Dean allait trop vite, trop fort, trop profond. Il était complètement soumis à son Alpha

-De-Dean... AhAH je vais... Fit-il dans un gémissement étranglé.

-Viens ! Se fut un ordre et l'Oméga le suivi aussitôt.

-Castiel jouit sur le torse puissant de son amant, l'eau de la douche nettoyait déjà son foutre tandis qu'il serrait avec force les bras de Dean le tenant encore et continuant de le baiser contre le mur à travers ses spasmes incontrôlables dus à l'orgasme. Orgasme que l'Alpha ne put retenir davantage . Dans un dernier effort il redressa Castiel contre le mur, s'enfonça une dernière fois profondément dans le corps chaud et humide de Castiel, sentant que son nœud se formait déjà. Il serra son Oméga contre lui et jouit en lui en un long grognement, ses hanches faisant des petits mouvements de bassin pour habitué plus Castiel à sa nouvelle teille. Ses jambes puissantes faiblissèrent quand il eut finit de nouer Castiel et il glissa contre le mur jusqu'au sol, emmenant Castiel sur ses genoux le nœud toujours présent dans le cul de Cas.

Le jeune Oméga se blottit contre la chaleur du corps de Dean, posant son visage au creux du cou de son Alpha. Dean lui caressât les cheveux de Castiel en le tenant fermement contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça le temps que le nœud se dégonfle, Castiel exténué par leur activité et Dean léchant doucement les morsures de son Oméga.

Dean finit par soulever doucement Castiel, pour se retirer se qui fit gémir l'Oméga qui semblait a bout de force.

-Sa va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et inquiète .

-Je crois pas que je vais réussir a marcher. souffla-il doucement, tu pourrait m'aider a me rhabiller ? Dean rigola, qu'il était beaux quand il souriait pensa Castiel

-Ouais, viens là .

Dean passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de Castiel et le souleva. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à ses affaires et l'aida à se rhabiller.

- Tu boites encore ?

-Oui . Fit Cas fixant le sol, désolé.

-T'excuse pas c'est un peu de ma faute... Fit-il en souriant de mélancolie. Laisse moi prendre ton sac.

Dean ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de répondre et l'empoigna pour le porter sur son épaule libre. Lorsqu'ils furent prêt ils sortirent des vestiaires dans lequel se trouvait encore des affaires de leur camarades s'étant précipité dehors. Un certain nombre attendait d'ailleurs dehors pour les récupérer et regardais le nouveau avec deux yeux écarquillés. Certains se risquèrent à humer l'air mais se ravisèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un grognement menaçant distinct. Castiel sourit de confort et se complut dans l'embrasse que lui prodiguait Dean, un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider avec ses nouvelles douleurs qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois.

-Hum... Murmura soudainement Dean en regardant tous sauf Castiel, ce qui amena le regard interrogé de celui-ci sur lui.

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si... Tu vois, mon vieux n'est pas chez moi et ça ne dérange pas mon petit frère si tu .. Si ça te dit tu peux dormir chez moi ? Se jeta-t-il à l'eau et pour faire bonne mesure de sa demande qu'il ne faisait pas à tout le monde, il devait bien l'avouer, il redressa une visage jovial et coquin. Si on reste silencieux, ça devrait le faire ! Fit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un petit sourire.

-Oui, je... Je pense que ça ne pose pas de problème si je dit que je suis cher Ash a ma famille. Rougit Castiel en ce mordant la lèvre parce que sérieusement ? Pour aller chez Dean, même le plus débile et loufoque des mensonges lui irait parfaitement.

-Cool. S'excita Dean, un grand sourire sur les lèvre qui ravit Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini s'il vous plait c'est ma première fille alors laissé moi des reviews <strong>

**Si sa vous a plus (ou pas) dites le si je vois que vous en redemander je vous publierait la suite.**

**_Et laissé des messages à_ ****Petite-Vigne c'est aussi son enfant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey vu que les retour sont positifs voici la suite.**

**Ah et la fiction risque de se développer assez lentement j'essayerait de poster un chapitre par mois mais je ne vous garanti rien sa serat vraiment variable et pas vraiment régulier **

**Sur ce bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p>Castiel s'éveilla doucement dans un cocon de chaleur. Et pour cause, une énorme masse chaude derrière lui le tenait fermement . Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remémorer les moments de la veille : le cours de sports, les regards fixées sur lui et Dean... Dean qui avait fait fuir tout le monde par le simple son de sa voix rauque. Dean qui l'avait pris dans les Douches du vestiaire, qui l'avait noué jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus marcher. Dean qui l'avait ramenée chez lui et l'avais repris dans ses bras tendres et protecteurs, l'avais embrassé encore et encore sans jamais paraître en être lassé. Et Dean avait continué leur activité . Le faisant gémir et se tordre de plaisirs durant une bonne partie de la nuit.<p>

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la sensation des mains de Dean douces et exigeantes à la fois partout sur son corps. Douces car il était certain qu'elles ne le blesseraient jamais et exigeantes parce qu'elles le soumettaient avec intransigeance d'une simple pression. Un flash de la veille lui revint soudain . C'était le moment où Dean l'avait pris à quatre pattes, l'avait saisit par les cheveux et lui avait tirer le visage en arrière pour l'empêcher d'étouffer ses gémissements dans l'oreiller prétextant qu'il voulait les entendre. Il se mordit la lèvre en se souvenant à quel point Dean avait été réceptif à ses gémissements, gémissements qu'il avait rapidement transformé en pure crie d'extase à grand coup de reins d'ailleurs …

Par contre, pour la discrétion ils devait repasser du coup... Sam, le frère de Dean âgée de 14 ans avait martelé le mur qui apparemment n'était pas aussi épais que ce qu'il paraît en leur hurlant très poliment : « ARRÊTEZ DE BAISER ! J'AI CONTRÔLE DEMAIN FAUT QUE JE DORME BORDEL! » Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de figer les deux amants qui néanmoins ne s'était pas privé de finir le travaille avant de s'endormirent. En y repensant, il faillit se taper un fou rire.

Castiel ne voulait pas sortir de cette impression de bien être, le corps fort de Dean lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité, Dean le tenait comme si il était une peluche. Ses bras musclés étaient enroulés possessivement autour de lui .L'un en travers de son torse et l'autre autour de sa taille. L'une de ses mains empoignait sa hanche tandis que l'autre reposait sur son entrejambe. Le bassin de l'alpha était collé tout contre les fesses de Castiel et une de ses cuisses passait entre celles du brun. Et sa tête était enfouie dans les cheveux de l'oméga.

Ce dernier allait se rendormir lorsqu'il posât les yeux sur le réveil de Dean qui indiquait 7h30... 7h30 se répéta l'oméga dans sa tête... 7H30 ! Se dit il soudainement en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup , se rendant compte qu'il ne restait que 30min a Dean et lui pour se lever, se laver, s'habiller, et se rendre au lycée. Lycée qui était au moins à 20min de chez l'Alpha. Pratiquement mission impossible !...

Il allait se lever lorsque la masse derrière lui resserrât son étreinte autour de lui, ramenant son corps contre celui de son alpha. Castiel réessayât mais Dean, toujours endormie, grognât et fronça des sourcils dans son sommeil .

Castiel voulait le réveiller mais quand il ouvrit la bouche seul un gémissement en sortit. Il porta la main à ses lèvres par réflexe, pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort lorsque le dormeur pressa et malaxa paresseusement son sexe dans son sommeil. Castiel tenta alors de s'extirper hors du lit, ils étaient déjà assez en retard comme ça ! Mais Dean grogna à nouveau et plaqua le haut du dos de Castiel contre son torse avec son bras libre tandis que la main de son autre bras reprenait en coupe l'entre-jambe du brun, malaxant également ses testicules avec une douceur ferme.

Castiel frémit dans un gémissement étranglé, sa main toujours plaqué sur sa bouche alors qu'il tentait d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Pourvut que Sam soit déjà partit... Même endormit Dean le faisait trembler de désirs! C'était injuste qu'il ait autant d'emprise sur lui. La preuve, Dean venait à peine coller sa queue contre sa raie et commencé à rouler son bassin contre son postérieur qu'il devait se battre pour ne pas en faire de même. Putain ! Ils n'avaient pas le temps !

-M-merde Dean ré-Ah-veille toi. Ce furent les seules paroles cohérentes qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Un gémissement rauque le pris par surprise lorsque Dean lui mordilla doucement le cou en ronronnant. L'oméga était dur dans ses sous vêtement prêter par l'alpha et il commençait a devenir humide... Il sentait son intimité se lubrifier inexorablement. Merde, Dean le mettait dans cet état alors qu'il n'était même pas éveillé... C'était une maxi blague...Il tenta de réveiller l'alpha en l'appelant et en gesticulant, essayant de se dégager mais il n'arrivait qu'a créer encore plus de friction entre leur deux corps le faisant gémir et se crisper de plaisirs. Et à chaque fois qu'il gémissait Dean faisait rouler ses hanches plus profondément contre lui et serrait plus fortement son sexe dans sa main. Il fallait croire que même le subconscient de l'alpha était réceptif au gémissements de l'oméga...

Mais à force de gémir et de se tortiller contre Dean, ce dernier se réveilla. Castiel le sentit de suite car tous les muscles de son alpha stoppèrent leurs activités et se relaxèrent un bref instant avant de reprendre du tonus. Quand Dean ouvrit ses yeux il se crut en plein rêve : Castiel, dans ses bras, son odeur citronné et cannelé embaumant délicieusement toute la pièce. Et pour combler le tout, le jeune Oméga était complètement en nage.

Sa respiration était rapide et courte, perturbé par de faible gémissements adorables. Dean pouvait sentir à travers le boxer de Castiel l'humidité de ce dernier. Son boxer était bon pour le lavage se dit Dean en souriant et en pressant simultanément sa hampe dure contre Castiel et sa main contre le sexe mouillé du brun. Il observa depuis le creux du cou de son oméga son dos se cambrer et son torse finement ciseler se bomber de plaisirs. Il lapa lentement l'oreille de Castiel qui frémit tandis qu'il constatait avec délice que du liquide pré-éjaculatoire et du lubrifiant naturel d'oméga avait bel et bien ruiné son boxer . Ça et savoir que son trou humide maintenant facilement pénétrable n'attendait que lui le rendait fou.

-Regarde toi, déjà tout prêt pour ton Alpha, ronronna Dean en souriant en coin. Prêt pour te faire baiser dès le matin, grogna-il cette fois de sa voix rauque du aux sommeil et à l'excitation grandissante.

Soudainement Dean se recula de Castiel pour le saisir d'une poigne ferme à la hanche et le retourner sur le dos d'autorité. Il fit glisser une de ses mains entres les cuisses de Castiel qui gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'elles furent écartées sans préambule. Dean s'installa entre les jambes de son Oméga et observa les dégâts en se léchant les lèvres.

-Putain, tu veux vraiment que je te baise toi.  
>-De-Dean, faut qu'on aille en cours. Réussit a dire Castiel dans un souffle, ses joues rouge d'embarras car il devait bien l'avouer, il était incapable de nier les dires de son Alpha.<br>-Te presse pas, même si on part maintenant on arrivera en retard de toute façon en -il après avoir tout de même jeté un regard à son réveil, et quel genre d'alpha serai-je si je laissais mon oméga dans cette état là ?

Dean passa ses mains dans le dos de Castiel et les faufila dans le sous-vêtement souillé sans lâcher des yeux son oméga. Il pris les fesses de Castiel à pleine main, sourit lorsque ce dernier se cambra pour que ses doigts atteignent un endroit bien plus intime et retira le sous-vêtement en caressant l'arrière de ses cuisses de la même manières. Il jeta le vêtement sur le sol insouciamment, trop focalisé sur l'état d'excitation avancé de son oméga. À nouveau il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il approcha lentement sa main vers l'entre-jambe de Castiel et que ce dernier haleta . Il frotta son index sur le gland de Cas ou s'échappait une autre goutte de précome . Fasciné, il suivit cette goutte dévaler lentement le membre de son amant et passer sur ses testicules et se perdre derrière... Il jeta un bref regard à Cas qui serrait les draps dans ses poings en tremblant et le retourna rudement face contre matelas.

-De-Dean on doi-...  
>-Ne Parle Pas ! Ordonna Dean en apposant une main puissante dans le dos de son oméga pour l'empêcher de se relever.<p>

L'instinct d'oméga de Castiel le fit instantanément se soumettre à Dean et il adorait ça !  
>Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller lorsque Dean se saisit de sa hanche avec son autre main pour le forcer sur ses genoux. Encore une levrette se dit-il en frémissant de désirs. Il aperçut son Alpha prendre quelque chose dans la table de nuit<p>

-Faudrat racheter des capotes d'Alpha, j'en ai plus beaucoup avec ce qu'on a utiliser hier fit Dean en giflant la fesse de son Oméga qui glapit, amenant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Cambre ton dos, j'aime quant ta croupe ressort. Reprit Dean d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il écartait tendrement ses fesses de ses pouces, exposant son entrée à sa vue.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier et cambra son dos sous le grognement appréciatif de Dean. L'instant d'après il mordait dans le coussin en fermant fortement ses yeux s'humidifiant de plaisirs. Dean le prenait déjà avec un rythme soutenue, mais les mouvement n'était pas comme hier, ils était différents. Dean le baisait Dur et Profondément mais il y avait une certaine douceur, une certaine lenteur sensuelle qui coexistait merveilleusement bien avec ses coups de boutoir implacables. Ce dernier point donnait le sentiment à Castiel qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accueillir le sexe brûlant de son alpha en lui. Et ce sentiment de pure extase le fit ouvrir la bouche d'enivrement, comme à la recherche d'un air vital présentement inutile . Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose. Il écarta donc encore plus les cuisses et fit davantage ressortir sa croupe.

-Oh oui, Comme ça bébé. J'adore quand tu te soumets à moi de la sorte. Dit Dean entre deux gémissements rauques. Quand tu m'obéis sans même hésiter, mon parfait petit oméga, ton corps tout autour de moi, ton cul qui s'accroche à ma bite comme un damné. Fit Dean dans un râle de plaisirs brute .

En réponse il n'eut que les gémissement étouffé de l'Oméga qui accompagnait avidement les coups de reins de son amant.

-Regarde toi. T'aime tellement sa que t'arrive même plus à parler hein ?  
>-Huummph Alm-pha...<p>

Dean se pencha et saisit les cheveux de Castiel qui haleta durement en dégageant de lui même son visage du coussin.

-Certes j'adore le fait que tu ne sois plus en mesures d'aligner correctement deux mots, mais n'oublie pas que je veux t'entendre Castiel. Tu ne voudrais pas m'obliger à te le refaire n'est ce pas ? Demanda Dean en donnant soudainement un coup de rein encore plus profond.  
>-HANn Ah Nn Non De-DEHAn !<br>-Bien, bon oméga. Souffla Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel qui se força à garder le visage sur le côté, un long gémissement aiguë passant déjà ses lèvres .

Dean descendit sur le corps du brun et se mit à lécher la ligne du bas des omoplates de Castiel, écoutant attentivement ses gémissements et cries de plaisirs allant crescendo avec la vitesse de son pilonnement. Il sentit les muscles fin se contracter sous le plaisir et remonta donc jusqu'à la nuque de Castiel qu'il mordilla doucement en faisant prendre à ses hanches des mouvements plus amples et puissants.  
>D'un seul coup le plaisirs de Castiel se décupla, le faisant se cambrer violemment et hurler le nom de Dean encore et encore.<p>

-HAAN Ha... Oui Dean... DEAN Encore … Han Plus Fort Oui DeANHAAAN !

Castiel jouit contre les draps, serrant avec violence ses muscles, empêchant même Dean de ressortir tellement il était serré autour de sa bite . L'alpha se crispât , enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de Castiel et vint en lui en plusieurs spasmes musculaires. Le nœud de Dean ne tarda pas à se former et ce dernier s'effondrât sur Castiel l'écrasent de son poids, la respiration lourde.

Ils passèrent le temps que le nœud se défasse à reprendre leur souffle . Ce fut Dean qui donna le top départ en se retirant finalement de Castiel qui avait été à deux doigts de se rendormir . Il le motiva à l'aide de léchouilles et morsures puis allèrent prendre une douche où Cas remarquât avec stupeur les traces de griffures qu'il avait laissé sur le corps de l' Alpha la veille. Son dos en était couvert... Il faudrait qu'il y aille plus doucement la prochaine fois se dit-il en baissant la tête et se mordant la lèvre. Dean prêta à son Oméga des vêtement qui lui allèrent un peu trop grand

-Ça ferra l'affaire, désoler j'ai pris les plus petit de mon armoire. S'excusa t-il en voyant la dégaine de Castiel.

Les vêtements lui allait tout de même pas trop mal. Le pantalon tenait avec une ceinture mais il avait l'air de tomber a tout moment et la chemise à carreaux lui allait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il était mignon comme ça. De plus Cas aimait porter des vêtements avec l'odeur de son Alpha.

-Nan c'est bon, merci de me prêter des affaires propres. Sourit l'oméga en resserrent sa ceinture.  
>-C'est la moindre des choses. J'allais pas te laisser aller en cours avec des vêtement tâcher et qui put le sexe. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.<p>

Une fois habiller et le petit déjeuné prit, ils partirent en cours. Dean avait remarqué que son frère était déjà parti. Le petit merdeux les avait laissé et heureusement parce qu'il en aurait encore entendu des vertes et des pas mûre. Pensa Dean en souriant espièglement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Du coup les deux amants arrivèrent 1h15 plus tard, ils avaient déjà raté un cours et étaient en retard pour le second.

-Tien donc Mr Novak et Mr Winchester nous font l'honneur de leurs présence. Dit sarcastiquement leurs professeur de français.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot, et allèrent s'asseoir séparément, ne trouvant aucune place à deux. Dean s'assit à côté de Benny et Castiel à côté d'Ash.

-T'aurais pût me dire que tu te servais de moi comme excuse, nan ? Ton frère à appelé cher moi heureusement que c'est moi qui ais décroché le téléphone. Il a pas l'air commode ton frangin d'ailleurs.  
>-Désolé , répondit Cas en baissant la tête, j'avais pas d'autre idée sur le moment.<br>-Ouais, j'imagine quelles genres d'idées t'avais à ce moment-là dit-il sur un ton moqueur. C'est rien, je t'en veux pas mais tu m'en dois une.  
>-Et c'est lequel qui à appeler ?<br>-Je crois que c'est Michel ? Castiel déglutit Ash lui avait sauvé le cul il ne fallait surtout pas que Michel sache pour Dean, ni Luc sa pourrait être l'Apocalypse.

De l'autre coté de la salle c'était Benny qui discutait avec Dean.  
>-Alors là mon frère je dois avouer que tu as fait fort. Faire sortir tout les mecs des vestiaires y compris les Alpha, tu dois vraiment tenir à cette Oméga.<br>-Je sais pas, dès que je l'ai vu entrer dans la classe et que j'ai sentis son odeur je voulait le nouer, c'était... instinctif.

Benny haussât les sourcils d'étonnement.

-C'est pas ton genre, ça m'as surpris que tu l'ais ramener cher toi.

Dean rougit un peu, c'est vrai que la dernière personne qu'il avait ramené cher lui c'était Lisa, une bêta avec qui il était sorti i ans. D'habitude c'était lui qui allait cher son compagnon... Et c'était rare qu'il reste avec eux plus d'un soir même avec des Oméga. Mais Castiel c'était différent, il voulait rester avec lui, il se sentait bien avec lui. C'était différent et agréable.

-Dit, t'as dû lui faire sa fête hier soir. Il a l'air KO lui fit remarquer Benny d'un geste du menton.

Castiel était entrain de piquer du nez. Son ami, Ash, lui dû lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il se réveille. Faut dire qu'avec leurs activités matinales et celles de la veille ils n'avaient dormit que 4h ce qui ne semblait pas assez pour l'oméga. Dean se sentit coupable pour le coup.

Les cours suivants s'enchaînèrent, midi arriva et Castiel avait l'air d'un zombie . Il se trouvait devant son casier et était pratiquement en train de dormir debout, jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade rousse se mit à le secouer avec force.

-En bein, vous avez pas chômé hier, on vous entendaient baiser jusqu'au vestiaires des filles lui dit-elle taquine.

Castiel rougit furieusement.

-Pardon, je... C'était pas euh bégaya t-il en tentant de trouver une excuse.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre quand on lui disait qu'il faisait trop de bruit alors qu'un Alpha aux yeux verts vous prenait dans les vestiaires...Il allait répondre lorsqu'une voix le coupa net.

-Alors voici la petite pute qui se laisse baiser gratis, fit la voix dans le dos de l'Oméga qui sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. À quand notre tour ? Castiel reconnut la voix et l'odeur plus forte de Gordon parmi d'autres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un des acolytes de Gordon le saisit par le bras pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le casier. Ce à quoi Castiel répondit par un bon coup de genoux bien placé dans l'estomac pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Pas de quoi mettre à terre un Alpha non mais c'est pas parce qu'il était un oméga qu'il ne devait pas tenter de se défendre. Et apparemment il avait pris de court ce gars là qui s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il se défende puisqu'il tomba lourdement en arrière . Castiel vit Gordon s'avancer rapidement, furieux et allait pour lui mettre une droite quand il entendit un grondement familier.

Soudain il vit la tête de Gordon percuter le casier avec une grande violence. Par réflexe il se recula et plaça un bras devant Charlie en guise de protection . À en voir par sa tête, elle n'avait pas tout compris de ce qui se passait.

Dean fit reculer les potes de Gordon d'un simple regard assassin et grognement menaçant. Puis il plaqua un Gordon sonné contre les casiers et le souleva du sol d'une main autour de la gorge. Ses yeux était remplie de rage, sa mâchoire et ses muscles étaient contractés sous la colère. Son odeur recouvrait celle de Gordon, signe que Dean maîtrisait Gordon et que celui-ci était soumis à un Alpha plus fort que lui. Il s'approcha de son oreille et parla tout bas afin que ni Castiel ni son amie ne l'entende.

-La prochaine fois que je trouve, toi ou l'un de tes petits copains près de lui je vous arrache les couilles avant de vous étriper et de vous pendre avec vos intestins. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Gordon hocha faiblement la tête. Bien.

L'alpha dominant lâchât Gordon qui s'écroulât par terre et lui grognât de dégager. L'alpha soumis pris ses acolytes et s'enfuit sans chercher son reste. Dean encore pris d'une colère furieuse hurla avec une véritable voix d'Alpha résonnante et rocailleuse à toutes les personnes dans le couloir qui le fixait, estomaqué et apeuré.

-LA PROCHAINE PERSONNE QUI FERA LA CONNERIE D'AVOIR DES VUS SUR LUI AURAS AFFAIRE À MOI !

Il lança un regard assassin aux alphas présent. Son corps était droit et tendu, ses poings serrés à ses côtés, ses crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres retroussés par la rage. Personnes n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer trop profondément, de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'Alpha. Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers Castiel, celui-ci fut surpris de voir le changement drastique d'expression sur le visage de l'alpha. Il était inquiet, inquiet pour lui, de savoir si il allait bien. Dean s'avança rapidement vers lui et l'enlaça dans une forte étreinte. Castiel se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de son Alpha même si elle était un peu forte.

-Dean, tu me serre plutôt fort. Dit-il d'une voix étranglé.  
>Dean le lâchât et plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu océan, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Charlie fît un bruit embarrassé pour faire remarquer sa présence.<p>

-Désolé dit Dean un peu gêné, Charlie c'est ça ?  
>-Oui, Charlie Bradbury dit-elle en souriant doucement.<br>-Désolé d'avoir attiré l'attention. S'excusa t-il en caressant inconsciemment la pommette de Castiel qui ronronnait. Castiel était certain qu'il n'était en aucun cas désolé. Dit je voulais vous demander est-ce que vous voudriez manger avec nous?  
>-Nous ? Fit Charlie, surprise.<br>- Oui. Il y a Benny, Garth, moi oh et il y aura Jo aussi.

-D'accord ! répondit la rousse sans réfléchir à l'entente du prénom de la blonde.  
>Castiel hochât la tête pour dire qu'il était O.K puis Dean les laissât seuls. Castiel se tourner vers Charlie avec un sourcil levé.<br>-Tu sais même pas si elle est Lesbienne.  
>-Avec ce qui vient de ce passer t'as aucun droit de me juger et d'ailleurs tu sais même pas si elle est hétéro.<p>

°OoOoOoOoO°

La petite bande se retrouvèrent à table. Charlie se mit à côté de Jo qui semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Ash, lui, fit vite sympathie avec Benny et Dean quand à Castiel il discutait avec Garth, le bêta paraissait... Original voir excentrique au premier abord mais quand on apprenais à le connaître il était vite attachant.

-Vous avez encore fait des exploits les deux, dit Jo avec malice.  
>-Comment ça ? Fit Ash en fronçant les sourcils, soulignant son interrogation.<br>-Le jeune prince Castiel était en détresse commença Charlie sur un ton moqueur et imitant un conteur, en effet l'affreux Gordon et ses complices s'en sont pris à lui mais c'était sous-estimé le jeune prince ! Sans hésitez il se défendit et mit à terre l'un des assayant. Et alors qu'il allait s'occuper du suivant, le preux chevalier Dean arriva et menaça le vil après l'avoir tabassé avec violence, sauvant ainsi le jeune prince.  
>-Très jolie histoire fit Ash et là suite ?<br>-Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants, et vécurent heureux jusqu'aux révisions pour le bac sourit Charlie.

Castiel failli s'étouffer avec son hamburger, Dean, lui, recrachât sa boisson dans son verre ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des autres.

-C'est un peu tôt pour tout ça Charlie fît Dean .  
>-Je suis d'accord dit Cas. Se marier ? Avoir des enfants ? Naan ! Il était trop jeune et il n'avait eue des relation avec Dean qu'hier ! Certes nombreuses mais pas espacé dans le temps ! Il ne savait même pas si c'était sérieux entre eux...<br>-Vous auriez de beaux enfants se moquât Garth gentiment.

Cas regardât Dean qui semblait tout aussi tendue et gêné que lui. Et lorsque Dean croisa ses yeux celui-ci lui lança un regard tendre se qui détendit Cas instantané fut la voix bourru de Benny qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-T'a vraiment mis un Alpha par terre, Cas ? Demanda Benny . L'interroger hochât la tête. Ouah fit il en haussant les sourcils, mes respects.

En entendant le compliment Cas ne pût cacher une pointe de fierté en bombant le torse, redressant son dos. De plus le faîte que le compliment vienne d'un Alpha le rendit encore plus fière. Dean qui était assis à côté de lui passât un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa main sur la tête de Cas pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-T'a vu c'est une vrai bête dit Dean avec fierté. Castiel sentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Et encore, comparé à ses performances au lit, ça c'est rien ! La chaleur dans sa poitrine disparut.

-Aïe ! Dean venait de se prendre un coup de coude de Cas. Ça fait mal tu sais! Fit l'alpha en grognant.

-Je suis pas une bête ! Dit Castiel en fonçant les sourcils, Dean lui fit une pichenette sur le nez en souriant.

-C'est pas ce que me disent les marques sur mon dos. Cas rougit. Tu sais que ça me cuit encore un peu d'ailleurs ? Se plaignit Dean.

-Te plain pas tu t'en ai bien sortir, Cas à encore une démarche de Cow-boy. Lui fit remarquer Charlie malicieusement.

-Et toi Castiel parle nous de toi demanda Jo, t'as des frère où des sœurs ?

-Oui je fait parti d'une famille nombreuse j'ai 2 sœurs et 5 frères.

Tout le monde semblait surpris et Garth poursuivit la conversation.

-Vous avez tous les même parents ?  
>-Enfaîte... Castiel semblait un peu gêné d'en parlé. Ont a …<p>

Soudain la cloche sonna, marquant la fin de la pause de midi.

-Pas grave tu nous en parlera la prochaine fois si tu veux. Fit Joe .

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent en cours rapidement. Cas rattrapa Ash et le tira par la Manche en lui demandant tout bas.

-Je peut pas rentrer cher moi comme ça avec des habits qui font deux fois ma taille et qui sente l'odeur de Dean qui est d'ailleurs partout sur moi ! Mon frère saura qu'il y a un truc qui cloche et là se sera la merde ! Cas serra le bras de son ami pour qu'il plaide sa cause, faut que tu m'aide encore désolé mais il faut vraiment que tu m'aide s'il te plaît !  
>-Eh panique pas, c'est bon dit Ash sur un ton rassurant t'auras qu'à passer cher moi , si tu prend une douche et que je te passe des vêtement l'odeur disparaîtra ?<br>-Je pense que oui.  
>-Tu vois c'est pas la peine de paniqué, qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi mon pauvre Cas, lui dit Ash en haussant exagérément les sourcils.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Castiel était devant le pas de sa porte. Il hésitait à rentrer. Il reniflât une dernière fois sa peau pour savoir si l'odeur de Dean était encore présente. Après les cours il était allé cher Ash. Ses parents, très aimable, l'avaient autorisé à prendre une douche . Et son ami lui avait prêter des vêtements. Il avait même mi une dose de déodorant et plus que ce qui était recommandé. Il trouva enfin le courage et ouvrit la porte, se dirigeant vers les escaliers il évita de justesse un vase perdu qui faillit percuter sa tête.

-ET DE QUELLE DROIT TU CONTRÔLE MA VIE ? HEIN ! Fit une voix féminine enragé.  
>-JE SUIS TON AÎNÉ TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT ET OBÉISSANCE. Répondit une voix rauque .<br>-ON N'EST PLUS EN 1800 ! RESPECT PEUT ÊTRE MAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS OBÉISSANCE ‼

C'était son frère et sa sœur, Michel et Anna. Depuis quelque semaines, ils se disputaient de plus en plus violemment. Anna en avait plus que marre et menaçait de partir. C'était comme avec Luc pensa Cas mais en moins violent et avec le sang en moins.

Les ignorant, Cas monta à l'étage en vitesse. En entrant dans sa chambre il se posta dans son miroir et souleva son haut. Merde les traces de morsure et de griffures étaient encore présentes sur son corps et le faîte qu'il ais la peau pâle les rendaient encore plus visibles. Il frémit de plaisir en repensant à comment ses marques était arrivé sur son corps. Il remit son T-shirt puis se mit sur son lit et fît ses devoirs comme si de rien n'était. Mais il c'était passer quelque chose ! Et pas qu'un peu ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Un Alpha, non son Alpha l'avait noué et l'avais pratiquement "clamé" à tout le lycée. Castiel aimait la façon dont il était l'Oméga de Dean, il aimait bien la façon dont Dean le soumettait à lui dans l'intimité mais le considérais comme son égale et le respectait dans les moments normaux comme ce midi parce que mine de rien, il aimait son indépendance et son intégrité. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui, c'était ça tomber amoureux ? Il ne savait même pas si l'Alpha ressentait la même chose... Castiel fût interrompu dans ces pensées par une voix neutre.

-Alors, comme ça tu t'es fait nouer par un Alpha ? Le sang de Castiel ne fît qu'un tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Laisser vos impressions en reviews et MP à moi et Petite-Vigne<strong>

**P.S : Si vous avez des préférance où des idées je suis preneur j'adapterais la suite de l'histoire si besoin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnnjouuuur tout le monde (où bonsoir, cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci.) On ce retrouve avec un chapitre spécial qui ce passe entre le 1 et le 2.  C'est surtout un chapitre explicatif. Je tien à remercier Petite-Vigne, noemiefrancia et miruru-sensei qui m'ont aider pour ce chapitre qui m'as donné du fil à retordre.  
><strong>

**Si vous n'avez pas tout compris sur la dynamique de l'Omégaverse ce Chapitre est fait pour vous !**

**Si vous avez adorer le petit Sammy le chapitre dernier même si il n'a eut qu'une seule réplique ce chapitre est fait pour vous !**

**Bref ce chapitre est fait pour vous !**

* * *

><p>La vie de Sam Winchester était plutôt simple comme celle de n'importe adolescent une vie plus ou moins normale il allait en cours, rentrait chez lui, vivait avec son frère Dean un Alpha, lui il ne savait pas encore s'il était Alpha Bêta où Oméga il n'avait que 14 ans soient trop tôt pour avoir ses premières rut d'Alpha et il est encore dans la tranche d'âge pour avoir ses premières chaleurs d'oméga, même si tout le prédisposait à devenir un Alpha, son frère était un Alpha son père était un Alpha, ses Grand-pères étaient tous deux alphas et ainsi de suite toute la lignée des mâles Winchester était Alpha.<p>

Mais cela n'empêcher pas de l'angoisser de devenir un Oméga, non pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre eux, au contraire !  
>C'est juste que s'il avait à choisir il préférait être un Alpha qu'un Oméga même si la société avait grandement changé durant les 20 dernières années il restait certaines personnes conservatrices qui pensaient que les Omégas n'était que des esclaves sexuelles pour Alphas.<br>Cette pensée lui fît froid dans le dos. Son oncle Bobby et Dean lui avaient toujours appris à respecter les Omégas.  
>Il vivait dans un appartement avec son frère aîné Dean, leur « oncle » Bobby leur rendait souvent visite et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient adressées à lui au besoin, Bobby est comme un deuxième père pour eux. Son père John Winchester était rarement avec eux il était la plus part du temps absent...<p>

°OoOoOoOoO°

Le jeune Winchester venait de se réveiller comme tous les matins, en éclatant son réveille contre le mur il se levât, se dirigeât vers la douche qui était prise bien sure.  
>-Eh, connard ! Dépêches-toi j'ai cours et laisse-moi de l'eau chaude !<br>Il attendit le « T'a qu'as te lever plutôt sale pute ! » quotidien mais il ne vint jamais à la place il entendit l'eau s' arrêter et son frère sortir de la douche sans lui dire un mot, le regard grave et pensif, Sam entra dans la douche, cela fessait plusieurs jours que Dean était comme ça depuis la rentrée enfaîte. Sa toilette faite Sam allât prendre son petit-déjeuner son frère venait de lui faire des pancakes  
>-Aller mange, la bouffe est dégueulasse à la cantine. Lui fît son frère en lui rajoutant 2 crêpes dans son assiette<br>-Dean c'est bon là, j'en ai déjà pris 3 je vais exploser.  
>-T'es en pleine croissance Sammy, t'as besoin de manger<br>Sam soupira des fois il ne savait pas si Dean était son frère ou sa mère. Après son petit-déjeuner gargantuesque il partit en cours, la 3ème dernière année de collège le brevet courage Sam tu peux le faire.

Sam était dans les couloirs entrain de prendre ses affaires, quand il vît Andrew Gallagher, un de ses amis le rejoindre vers son casier.  
>-Hey Andy quoi de neuf ?<br>-Eh mec, pourquoi tes affaires ?  
>-Pour aller en cours, tu sais c'est pour ça qu'on est ici au collège, pour apprendre les trucs chiants des profs.<br>-Pas aujourd'hui, les trucs chiants c'est l'infirmière qui va nous faire chier. Devant la tête confuse de Sam Andy précisât. Tu te rappelles pas ? C'est aujourd'hui le cours d'éducation sexuelle  
>-T'es sure on n'en as déjà eu deux la semaine dernière?<br>-Ouaip mais la c'est différant ils vont nous dire les différences Alpha/Béta/Oméga.

Sam rangea donc ses affaires et fermât son casier ne prenant qu'un cahier de quoi noter, un cours d'éducation sexuelle encore c'était le 4ème depuis le début de l'année et on n'est encore qu'en septembre. Faut dire aussi que ça allait être leurs premiers cours qui va leurs expliqué les dynamiques Alpha/Béta/Oméga. Bobby et Dean lui avaient expliquer les grandes lignes mais certains points étaient confus surtout sur les Omégas, et de toute façon c'était mieux que de se taper le cours de SVT avec ce prof qui pue de la gueule.

La sonnerie retentit et les deux acolytes allèrent en classe Sam alla s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre puis il aperçut une chevelure brune s'asseoir à coté de lui  
>-Salut, fit une voix féminine<br>-Salut, répondit Sam par politesse plus qu'autre chose  
>-Ruby, dit la brune soudainement<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Je m'appelle Ruby<br>-Ah Ok, lançât-il sans enthousiasme  
>-Tu sais quand une jeune demoiselle te dit son prénom, la galanterie voudrait que tu dises le sien<br>Sam rigola - C'est celle qui a pété le nez de Jake parce qu'il t'avait bousculé dans le couloir qui me parle de galanterie et de jeunes demoiselles  
>-Pour ma défense ce mec est une ordure, elle s'arrêta net, alors tu me connais.<br>-Que par les bruits de couloir  
>-Et tu crois les bruits de couloir ?<br>-Je sais pas, Il y eut un moment de silence, Sam  
>-Quoi ?<br>-C'est mon nom  
>-Ravis de te rencontrer Sam, Ruby lui tendit la main<br>Il serra sa main, elle avait l'air sympa malgré les apparences et c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne mais pas aussi mignonne que Jess une autre fille de sa classe Sam l'appréciait vraiment et essayait au maximum de passer du temps avec elle il adorait son beau visage aux traits fins et gracieux, ses longs cheveux blonds.

Tout le monde se tut quand l'infirmière entrât en classe, elle était douce mais ce genre de cours était toujours gênant .  
>-Bon je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, la classe entière, hocha la tête, alors commençons...<br>Après 30 min du speech habituel sur les MST et l'importance des moyens contraceptifs puis elle passât à tout ce qui intéressait la classe : Les Alphas et Omégas.

Alors, commençât l'infirmière on va commencer avec le plus simple : les Bétas se sont les êtres humains qui n'ont pas développé le gène qui peut rendre un humain Alpha où Oméga, il n'ont aucune caractéristique biologique particulière.

Je tiens à dire qu'un Béta peut, quand même s'accoupler avec un Alpha ou Oméga et qu'un Oméga n'est pas forcé de s'accoupler avec un Alpha tout le monde peut s'accoupler avec tout le monde si les deux personnes sont consentantes. Toute la classe prenait des notes et écoutait attentivement. Et tout ce qu'on entendit c'était des bavardage aux font de la classe auxquelles Sam n'y prêtât pas attention.

Ensuite les Alpha et Omégas: Les personnes sont déclarées Alpha lors de leurs première ruts, qui se déclenche en moyenne entre 16 et 20 ans tandis que un humain est déclaré Oméga lors de ses premières chaleurs qui apparaissent entre 11 et 16 ans, mais comme avec les ruts cela peut varier en fonction de l'individu.

Les Alphas agissent beaucoup à l'instinct, ils sont très protecteurs et possessifs envers ceux avec qui ils sont proches, Dean tout craché pensât Sam. Leur physique est plutôt grand et robuste leur masse musculaire est plus développer que les Bétas et omégas qui eux ont un physique semblable, même si les omégas ont tendance à être plus petits et fluets, généralement ils ne dépassent 1m70 et leur sexe ne dépasse généralement pas les 15cm, vu qu'il n'est pas « fait », fît-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains pour fécondé, mais plutôt pour être féconder, enfin c'est ce que certaines personnes vont où vous ont déjà dit mais c'est faux un Oméga peut tout aussi être actif pendant l'acte.

Les alphas mâles ont un nœud au contraire des omégas qui eux, adapté pour recevoir s'auto-lubrifie pour les accueillir. Elle s'arrêta pour savoir s'il y avait des questions

-Madame c'est quoi un « nœud » ? Demanda une fille au troisième rang  
>-Justement j'allais y venir un nœud est une spécificité biologique des Alphas mâles, il se trouve à la base du pénis et se développe lors de l'éjaculation, la base du pénis devient plus importante ce qui laisse les deux amants accrochés l'un à l'autre cela sert à ce qu'un maximum des spermatozoïdes reste chez la femme ou l'oméga pour optimiser la fertilité. Tout le monde à compris ?<p>

Maintenant je vais vous parler des chaleurs et des Ruts . Un Alpha a ses Ruts deux à trois fois par an alors qu'un elles durent trois jours, l'Alpha a son appétit et son endurance sexuelle sont décuplées son odeur et plus forte et alléchante pour les Omégas qui eurent on une semaine de chaleur par mois durant lesquelles ils vont se lubrifier durant toute la semaine des chaleurs celles des Omégas mâles sont les plus intenses. Et leurs odeurs se font aussi plus alléchantes pour les Alphas.  
>Les ruts sont assez semblables aux chaleurs des Omégas quand on n'y pense nan ?<p>

Des rires se firent entendre aux font de la pièce, c'était Jake celui-ci et ces petits camarades n'arrêtaient pas de faire des remarques désobligeantes et lourdingues sur les omégas ce qui gênait toute la classe plus qu'autre chose, l'infirmière en avait plus que marre

-Jeune homme au fond ! Pouvez-vous me dire plus sur les chaleurs ?

-Bien sûre Madame, il prit un air sérieux c'est quand un oméga en peut tellement plut qu'il est capable de faire n'importe quoi pour ce faire baiser. L'infirmière devint rouge de colère et se mit à crier d'une voix aiguë

-SA SUFFIT JE N'AI RIEN DIT JUSQU'A MAINTENANT MAIS LA, SORTER D'ICI CHER LE PROVISEUR

Jake ne dit rien le sourire aux lèvres il se dirigeât vers la sortie jusqu'à croiser les regards de ces collègues qui ne semblaient pas partager son plaisir, il ravalât complètement son sourire quand il croisât le regard assassin de Ruby et celui de Sam qui n'avait rien d'amicale n'ont plus

-T'avait bien raison de lui casser le nez, c'est vraiment une ordure chuchotât Sam à l'oreille de Ruby

-Je sais, t'arrive à y croire toi on n'est au XXIème siècle et il y a encore des personnes avec une mentalité moyenâgeuse ! Dit-elle colérique

Elle avait bien raison la population restait divisé en deux partie : celle qui considérait les Omégas comme des personne à part entières et l'autre qui comme Jake pensait que ceux-ci n'étaient des personnes qui cherchaient à se faire baiser. Et ça Sam en était bien conscient.

-Bien d'autres personnes qui souhaitent partager leur colère sur les Omégas ? Cette question visait les amis de Jake qui c'était arrêter depuis que celui-ci c'était fait virer du cours. Alors reprenons

Les rumeurs disent qu'un Oméga est tout le temps soumis est désireux mais c'est faux ! Cela est vrai qu'un Oméga un instinct qui les encourage à obéir à un Alpha et qui pendent leurs chaleurs en dehors de c'est période un Oméga se comporte comme n'importe quelle Béta s'il a tendance à être plus passifs ou actifs pendent l'acte dépend de la personne pas du faite qu'elle soit Alpha où Oméga je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Et dernière chose dans des circonstances très précises et seulement avec des alphas, un oméga mâle peut tomber enceint, à l'entente du dernier mot, Sam fut surpris comme un bon nombre de ses camarades il savait pour l'auto-lubrification mais pas pour ça, pour qu'un Oméga tombe enceinte,continua l'infirmière, il faut qu'il ait été déjà noué par l'alpha et il faut que l'oméga soit en chaleur et que l'Alpha soit en rut, quand l'oméga à déjà été noué par l'alpha ses chaleurs s'accordent avec les ruts de L'alpha.

Les Omégas sont sensibles aux odeurs que dégagent les Alphas et vice-versa, même si les Omégas ont un odorat plus développer et sont donc plus sensibles que leurs homologue Alphas.

Bon voilà c'est terminé des questions ? Sam leva la main.

-Un Oméga mâle peut tomber enceint oui, mais comment ils accouchent et peuvent porter un enfant ? Demanda Sam.

-L'accouchement pour les mâles est très douloureux, mais durant leurs chaleurs ils subissent en chamboulent biologique importent, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui rend leurs chaleurs si intenses, ceux qui leur permettent de porter un enfant.

°OoOoOoOoO°

Après les cours Sam rentra chez lui comme à son habitude il se prit un goûter et se mit à regarder la télé zappant les multiples rediffusions. Une heure plus tard comme à son habitude Dean arrivât Sam n'y prêtât pas attention jusqu'à qu'il remarquât une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas avec son frère

-Sam, je te présente Castiel, Cas voici mon petit frère Sam, Dean se tournât vers lui, dit sa te dérange pas si Castiel dort ici ce soir ?  
>-Euh nan, bien sur que nan ça me dérange pas, ce Castiel avait l'air sympa et il faut bien dire qu'il l'intriguait, il avait les yeux bleus les cheveux noirs et décoiffés maintenant qu'il détaillait les deux lycéens du regard il les trouvât bizarres : Ils avaient l'air essoufflés Castiel sa chemise mal boutonné Dean avait son visage apaisé mais en même temps fatigué comme s'il avait couru un marathon et la braguette de son pantalon ouverte, hein quoi ? SA braguette ouverte, Naan ils n'avaient quand même pas...<br>Sam revérifiat Castiel d'un rapide coup d'œil pour savoir si ces pensé était exactes et il remarquât des traces rouges au niveau de son cou qui ressemblaient à des... morsures.  
>Il savait que Dean avait une vie sexuelle activite vu le nombre de fois où il ne passait pas la nuit ici. Mais son frère ramenait rarement des personne ici : son pote Benny, un certain Garth et Jo qu'il connaissait depuis pratiquement toujours comme c'était la fille de la compagne d'oncle Bobby.<p>

OOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils passèrent la soirée calmement, Dean commanda des pizzas car ils avait la flemme de cuisiner puis ils regardèrent un DVD. Sam apprit que Castiel était dans la même classe que Dean, il ne pût dire si Castiel était un Alpha, un béta ou un Oméga il savait juste qu'il était timide, le jeune Winchester attendit que l"invité aille aux toilettes pour questionner son frère ou plutôt agresser verbalement son frère  
>- Sérieusement, vous vous êtes envoyé en l"air ! Dean le regarda d'un air surpris<br>- Comment t'as...  
>-Ton t-shirt à l"envers, ta braguette ouverte, ton regard t'abrutit heureux et vous arrêtez pas de vous bouffez du regard quand vous vous embrassez pas derrière mon dos.<p>

Son frère était bouche-bée lui qui croyait être discret

-Ça me dérange pas que tu ramènes quelqu'un, vraiment mais juste me prend pas pour un imbécile.

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi répondre c'est vrai qu'il avait dit à Cas qu'il pouvait dormir ici et que cela ne dérangerait personne mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que son petit frère lui donne sa... bénédiction ? C'était étrange, Sam avait l'air d'apprécier Cas...

°OoOoOoOoO°

Sam n'appréciait pas du tout Castiel, non pas en tant que personne, mais plutôt à cause des bruits qui venaient de la chambre de son frère, il était minuit et il n'arrivait pas à dormir il entendait des gémissements et grognements qui filtraient à travers de son mur, il essayait juste de dormir pour être en forme à son contrôle d'histoire qui comptait pour la moitié de la moyenne du trimestre ! Et il ne voulait pas le rater parce que son débile de frère ne savait pas baiser silencieusement !

Deux heures, merde... jusque là le jeune winchester avait écouté de la musique, fait ses devoirs jusqu'à avoir une semaine d'avance il avait trouvé des occupations mais là il était KO il voulait juste dormir ce dit Sam dans son it le coussin sur ses oreilles pour recouvrir les bruits qui semblaient ne jamais cesser. Un « DeAhan, plus fort » parvînt jusqu'à ses oreille qui était rouge comme le reste de son visage, c'était probablement la chose la plus gênante entendre un membre de sa famille avoir des rapports sexuels

« Ahh , Allph-Ah»

« Ne te cache pas je veux t'entendre ! »

Un cri d'extase de Castiel se fît entendre en même temps que des grognements 10 minutes plus tard Sam retenta sa respiration plus aucun bruit ils avaient fini se dit-il avec joie quand un grognement traversa le mur puis les cris de Castiel revinrent. Putain ! Ils se fatiguent jamais ces deux-là!

Le jeune Winchester avait des envies de meurtre, il avait de bonnes raisons : à chaque fois qu'il pensait que le couple à côté avait fini, eh bein nan ils reprenaient leurs activités c'est à se demander s'ils sont vraiment humains. Sam en avait marre il était épuisé mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir mal grès le fait qu'il soit 3H DU MATIN, ce qu'il énervât encore plus, excéder il se levât de son lit marchât jusqu'au mur d'un pas lourd et frappât de toutes ses forces

« ARRETEZ DE BAISER BORDEL ! J'AI CONTROLE DEMAIN, FAUT QUE JE DORME ! »

Plus aucun bruit pendent 10sec enfin se dit-il en allant se recoucher puis des râles de plaisirs arrivât jusqu'à ses oreilles il se relevât pour frapper et les insulter mais un silence fît sa place, un vrai silence ! Qui dure plus de 10 min. Sam leva ses bras en disant un « Ouais ! » avant de tomber raide de sommeil dans son lit et de s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée.

Le matin suivant il remarquât que ni son frère ni son compagnon ne c'était réveiller il les laissât et partît en cours pour se venger, c'était le destin de ceux qui mettaient en danger le sommeil de Sam Winchester.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour le moment et désolé pour la prolongation du cliffhanger.<br>**


End file.
